OS – La noble maison des Black
by Thalia Alice Potter
Summary: Cet OS raconte comment Sirius en est venu a détester les idéaux de sa famille pour finalement devenir celui qui sera connu comme étant un des plus grands farceurs que Poudlard ait jamais connu
1. Chapter 1

**La noble maison des Black**

OoooooO

Cet OS se tient avant le début de la fanfiction « Et si tout était différent – Tome 1 ». Certains personnages sont donc OOC, notamment Regulus et peut-être un peu Sirius.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fic : Alice Black est la sœur jumelle d'Androméda Black.

oOo

_ Sirius Orion Black ! Hurle une voix que l'on n'a guère envie de contrarier.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns emmêlés car trop longs, sursaute et se lève d'un bond, quittant à contrecœur, la chaleur de son douillet lit. Sirius se défait rapidement de son pyjama en flanelle et enfile une chemise, un sweat-shirt et un jean. Négligeant de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon, il ouvre avec vigueur la porte de sa chambre et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre, faisant voleter au grès de ses mouvements, le pant de tissu mal apprêté.

_ J'arrive Mère ! S'écrit-il en manquant de renverser Kreattur, l'actuel elfe de maison de la famille Black.

Le jeune garçon poursuit sa course, bousculant les meubles et faisant frémir les lourds rideaux, sous les regards désapprobateurs des tableaux des murs. Il salue avec ironie Chose, qui, avec sa tête empaillée depuis des lustres, ne peut lui répondre que par un éloquent silence et une grimace figée pour l'éternité.

Sirius n'aime pas particulièrement cette façon de faire. D'après lui, tuer quelqu'un ou un elfe parce qu'il n'est plus utile n'est pas une bonne chose. Cependant, du haut de ses sept ans, il ne peut guère faire valoir ses opinions.

Le jeune garçon atteint finalement la cuisine, à bout de souffle. Son père ne lui accorde pas un regard, trop occupé à feuilleter son numéro quotidien de _La gazette du sorcier_ en remuant négligemment son café en effectuant de petits moulinés avec le bout de son auriculaire droit. Sa mère lui adresse un regard mal aimable et lui indique la chaise vide à côté de son jeune frère : Regulus.

Le petit garçon de cinq ans est plongé dans son bol comme à son habitude. Son petit visage semble grave, en tout cas, plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsque Sirius prend place à ses côtés, après que sa mère ait enfoncé d'un geste sec et violent la chemise rebelle dans le pantalon de son aîné, il lui adresse un petit regard complice et discret que seuls les deux frères peuvent interpréter.

Le petit déjeuner s'effectue en silence. Mrs Black finit par envoyer ses deux enfants dans leur chambre, prétextant une discussion importante avec son mari et père de ses enfants : Orion Black. Ce dernier, toujours plongé dans sa lecture, ne bouge pas d'un cil. Cependant, les deux garçons préfèrent obtempérer, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la dernière fois où ils n'ont pas obéi assez vite au gout de leurs géniteurs.

Sirius et Regulus sortent calmement de la cuisine avant de se lancer, une fois la porte close derrière eux, dans une course dans les escaliers grinçants. A grand renfort de cris et de rires, les deux frères gravissent les marches en se bousculant et dévastant tout sur leur passage. Kreattur vocifère des en leur direction mais les deux petits n'y prêtent pas attention. Regulus se jette sur les jambes de son aîné pour le faire culbuter mais manque son coup en embrassant un pot de fleur envoyé par Sirius. Le cadet bougonne avant de reprendre sa course en hurlant à son grand-frère qu'il est un tricheur. Sirius se retourne et lui adresse un clin d'œil moqueur. Il perd néanmoins vite son sourire lorsqu'il se prend les pieds dans les rideaux, arrachant ceux-ci au passage.

Au terme d'une longue ascension dévastatrice, les deux enfants atteignent leur petite chambre à bout de souffle.

_ J'ai gagné ! Claironne Sirius.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclame Regulus en arrivant à sa hauteur. Tu es plus grand que moi ! C'est normal que tu gagnes à chaque fois ! Attends un peu qu'on ait des balais ! Tu riras moins !

_ Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Réplique Sirius en lançant un oreiller en direction du petit garçon à l'air bougon.

L'enfant rattrape le coussin et le renvoie à son grand frère avec toute la force que ses petits bras lui permettent. Le polochon atterrit mollement aux pieds de Sirius qui éclate de rire. Regulus prend son élan et lui saute dessus en poussant un cri guerrier et les deux frères finissent par choir sur le grand lit à baldaquin du plus âgé.

Ils s'allongent côte à côte comme à chaque fois qu'ils discutent entre eux et le silence revient. De petits bruits de balai leur parviennent ainsi que des plaintes sifflantes et désagréables de Kreattur qui fait tout son possible pour que les bêtises de ses deux jeunes maîtres soient réparées dans les plus brefs délais. Un juron très imagé leur tire un sourire, avant que leurs visages ne retrouvent leur habituelle gravité.

_ Père a reçu une lettre de notre oncle Cygnus. Dit gravement Regulus. Je l'ai vue sur la table avant que Mère ne la cache. Tu penses que nous allons bientôt revoir les jumelles ? Elles me manquent… Androméda est tellement drôle, et Alice raconte si bien les histoires… Elles vont à Poudlard cette année tu sais… On ne les reverra pas avant longtemps ! J'espère qu'elles nous écriront !

_ Moi aussi je l'espère. Répond pensivement Sirius en fixant le plafond dont pendent de petites étoiles argentées et dorées. Cette lettre ne me dit rien qui vaille… Généralement, lorsqu'oncle Cygnus nous envoie du courrier c'est pour inviter Père à un de ses rassemblements de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire… Les partisans de Tom Jedusor je crois. Drôle de nom, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Tu as raison. Cette lettre n'est certainement pas une bonne chose… Enfin, tant qu'ils nous laissent en dehors de leurs histoires, je ne vais pas me plaindre ! S'exclame Regulus.

_ C'est bien vrai ! Renchérit le plus âgé. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à leurs histoires de sang pur de toute façon…

Malheureusement, Sirius a, à peine, prononcé ces quelques mots que la voix autoritaire et froide de son père retentit dans la grande et obscure maison.

_ Sirius !

Le garçon déglutit, son cœur s'emballe. Il a un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce n'est que lorsque Regulus lui fait remarquer qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire attendre Orion Black, que Sirius prend en tremblant la direction de la cuisine.

Les escaliers lui paraissent trop aisés à descendre et il se retrouve bien trop vite à son goût, face aux yeux glaçants de son père. Il baisse le regard avant de demander, d'une toute petite voix :

_ Qu'y a-t-il Père ?

_ J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer mon fils ! S'exclame Mr Black avec un engouement certain.

_ Ah, et qu'elle est telle ? Questionne Sirius, en essayant de partager l'enthousiasme paternel.

_ Tu m'accompagnes chez Cygnus aujourd'hui. J'estime que tu es maintenant assez grand pour prendre part à nos petites réunions. Tu vas devenir un homme, un vrai, mon fils ! Déclare Orion en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule frêle de son premier enfant.

Sans plus laisser le temps de la réflexion à Sirius, Mr Black l'entraine avec force vers la cheminé. Il s'empare d'une poignée de poudre et prend place dans l'âtre avec le petit garçon. Ce dernier à juste le temps de voir les lèvres de son petit frère, caché dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, articuler un fébrile « bon courage Sirius ».

oOo

_ _Endoloris !_ Clame Bellatrix sous les regards fiers de l'assemblée de sorciers en robes noires.

La femme moldu qui se tient, à demi consciente au milieu de la salle à manger de l'oncle Cygnus se débat faiblement avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de terreur qui déclenche une vive nausée chez Sirius qui se tient aussi droit que possible à côté de sa cousine Alice. Androméda étant un peu souffrante, elle a pu échapper au spectacle macabre des pauvre moldus torturés.

La plus âgée des cousines de Sirius laisse échapper un petit cri de plaisir et un sourire dément s'étale sur ses lèvres, faisant frémir le jeune garçon qui ne doit sa droiture qu'à Alice qui le maintient autant que possible. Tous deux aimeraient que tout ceci se termine le plus vite possible.

Lorsque le fils Malefoy, Lucius, lance le sortilège de la mort, les deux enfants sont presque soulagés de voir les souffrances de la jeune femme blonde, enfin terminées. Leur répit est de courte durée car bientôt, Orion se tourne avec un regard des plus effrayants. Mr Lestrange, un autre sorcier vêtu de noir, envoie avec violence un homme couvert de sang au pied de Sirius, l'invitant d'un simple geste à lui faire subir ce qu'il souhaite.

Comprenant ce qu'on attend de lui, Sirius manque de s'évanouir. Son père lui tend sa propre baguette magique et le fixe avec insistance. Le jeune garçon tente de trouver du réconfort dans le regard de sa cousine, mais celle-ci a détourné le regard, préférant exprimer sa compassion par une légère accolade, enserrant brièvement, mais fortement les épaules de son cousin.

La salle est silencieuse. Tout le monde guette le moindre geste de Sirius. Le petit garçon essaye presque vainement de ravaler les larmes qui menacent de couler sur ses joues. Il se souvient alors des conseils d'Androméda « Ne jamais faiblir ! », et lève en tremblant la baguette magique.

_ _En… Endo… Endolo… Endolor…_ Commence-t-il en bégayant.

Il prend son courage à deux mains et tente de dire le lancer le maléfice lorsque les yeux du moldu se fixent dans les siens. Ses yeux sont suppliants, implorants et Sirius sent son cœur d'enfant se serrer fortement dans sa poitrine.

_ Je… je ne peux pas… Dit-il faiblement.

La gifle fend l'air et Sirius comprend assez aisément qu'il n'a pas le choix s'il ne veut pas subir lui-même le maléfice de torture. Sanglotant, il lève de nouveau sa baguette, tentant de ne pas faire attention à l'homme étendu sur le sol.

Il psalmodie sans conviction les mots si terribles à ses oreilles et l'homme se tord de douleur comme un misérable ver sur le sol poussiéreux et maculé de liquide vermeille.

oOo

Sirius est tellement dégouté de sa propre personne qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de dire au revoir à Alice. Cette dernière le rattrape par la manche et pose son doux regard bleu marine dans le sien, gris comme le ciel par temps de pluie. Il tente de se dégager mais n'en a pas la force. Sa cousine le tire dans un coin de la maison, loin des regards des adultes et le petit garçon rend les armes : des larmes dévalent ses joues et des sanglots le secouent violemment. Il pleure comme il n'a encore jamais pleuré. Il pleure son humanité perdue lorsqu'Alice dit d'une toute petite voix :

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé le sort Sirius.

Le garçon observe la jeune fille avec des yeux étonnés, ne comprenant pas.

_ J'ai lancé le sort avec ma propre baguette avant que tu ne prononces la formule. C'est moi qui ai torturé cet homme Sirius, pas toi.

_ Alice… Bégaye-t-il avant de sangloter de nouveau dans les bras de la jeune fille, comprenant que celle-ci lui a sauvé la mise. Merci… articule-t-il.

La jeune fille ne répond rien et étreint fortement son cousin, mêlant ses larmes silencieuses, témoins d'une enfance partie en éclats, à celle du plus jeune. Les deux enfants restent de longues minutes enlacés avant que Sirius ne soit appelé par son père.

oOo

Lorsque Sirius rejoint son frère dans leur chambre après son retour de chez ses cousines, Regulus ne le reconnait pas : son teint d'ordinaire rosé est terne et son sourire s'est envolé. Le cadet ne dit pas un mot et attend que son aîné prenne la parole de lui-même.

D'en bas, lui parviennent les commentaires de son père sur l'attitude de Sirius durant la réunion et du fait qu'après une certaine hésitation, il a finalement réussi à lancer le sortilège doloris.

Regulus frémit de terreur et fixe son grand frère d'un air accusateur. Celui-ci hoche négativement la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix blanche :

_ Alice est courageuse du sais… J'espère un jour montrer autant de grandeur d'âme qu'elle.

_ Tu y arriveras, j'en suis persuadé. Dit doucement Regulus d'une petite voix, en se pressant contre son frère.

oOo

 _Quatre ans plus tard,_

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et légèrement bouclés s'approche avec entrain du tabouret présent devant le professeur McGonagall. Il s'y assoit fébrilement et cherche du regard quelqu'un dans la salle. Lorsqu'il l'aperçoit, son sourire s'agrandit et son visage se détend.

Le Choixpeau ne perd pas de temps et déclame, à peine posé sur la tête de Sirius, la maison de Poudlard dans laquelle le jeune sorcier passera ses sept années d'études.

_ GRYFFONDOR !

OoooooO

* * *

 _Sur une idée de Julie Alice Potter, rédigé par AliceJeanne_


	2. ANNONCE

Ceci N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE

Je voulais juste mettre un petit mot pour faire une annonce:

J'AI MON BAC!

(SANS MENTION)


End file.
